


[VID] Straight Shooter

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Explicit Lyrics, F/F, Fanvids, Guns, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: Martine gets a new assignment.





	[VID] Straight Shooter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luthorslena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorslena/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Exchange of Interest! Orphicsend, I had a wonderful time making this vid, thanks for making a very cool request. The song is Straight Shooter by Skylar Grey (I'm so sorry if it's not to your taste, I just found the lyrics too perfect to resist). It was made with love and I really hope you will enjoy!


End file.
